Secrets Within The Wall
by elizabeth567
Summary: During one of Sonny and Chad’s usual fights, Chad bumps into a wall causing a brick to fall out. They soon find themselves hiding secret notes to each other behind the brick. But what happens when they’re not the only ones that know about the hiding spot?
1. Special Delivery

**Secrets Within The Wall**

**A/N: **Another story… going to totally focus on finishing the others after this one and the end of **He Saved My Life**. I decided to take a break from writing my English essay and do this. Sigh, formal writing is not my thing. Anyways, enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Sonny With A Chance.

**Summary: **During one of Sonny and Chad's usual fights, Chad bumps into a wall causing a brick to fall out. They soon find themselves hiding secret notes to each other behind the brick. But what happens when they're not the only ones that know about the hiding spot?

* * *

-SPOV-

"God Chad, can't you ever just think of anyone besides yourself. I ask you to do one thing for me and _Poof _all you can care about is Chad's world!" I shouted at Chad in the hall directly in the middle of the _So Random_ and _Mackenzie Falls_ sets. I glanced down at my watch realizing that is was past 8 p.m.

"Ok, ok, calm down. It's just a stupid package. I'll drop it off at the postal service tomorrow," he said throwing his hands up. I rolled my eyes.

"Chad, Lucy's birthday is in two days! It has to have been mailed today if it is going to make it to Wisconsin by Monday and the postal office closed at eight!" Chad took a step back.

"Ok, I'll have Josh, or someone deliver it personally. I have connection's Sonny. See I'll call him right now." Chad took his cell phone out of his pocket. I glared and took a step forward. "Now I know you're mad, but I had to go have my massage an hour early, because Zac Efron just had to beg the receptionist to get my appointment." Chad glared off in to space.

"I really don't care about Zac Efron, or your appointment. All I care about is that my package gets delivered on time!" My voice rose as I spoke and I took another step towards Chad. He tried to take a step backwards, but tripped on his shoelace and fell backwards into the wall. He slide to the floor, dropping his phone. A brick became detached from the wall above him, falling straight onto his head, and then falling to the floor right onto his phone.

"Ow!" Chad yelped from the floor. I took a step forward looking into the hole the brick came from. It looked like another brick was missing from behind it.

"Whoa."

"Hello!" Chad waved his arms above his head. "Heartthrob in distress!" I sighed and knelt down beside him. Chad moaned with his hand on top of his head.

"Let me see." I rolled my eyes as he warily took his hand off his head.

"Just don't mess up the hair." I placed my hand were the brick hit his heat and felt a bump. Chad cringed at my touch.

"Oh man, this bump almost matches the size of you big head." Chad looked up at me with panic in his eyes. "No serious damage I assure you. Come on, we need to get ice on that." I grabbed his elbow to help him up and he took the brick off his phone. The screen was cracked in half and the whole thing thing snapped into two pieces. Chad groaned again getting up and placed his hand back on his head.

"Now you know how I felt when my phone took a trip down the garbage disposal." I bent down to pick the brick up and placed it back in the wall. "Now let's go get some ice."

* * *

Chad sat in my dressing room as I stood next to him holding a pack of ice on his head. "I can't believe you broke my phone," he whined holding his lifeless phone in his left palm.

"How did I break your phone?" I hissed letting the icepack go. Chad caught it before it hit the ground and held it back on his head. I crossed my arms and walked a few steps away from him before spinning around.

"Well if you weren't yelling at me I wouldn't have backed into the wall and have had a stupid brick fall on my head."

"You're the one that made me yell by not delivering the package on time!" I took a deep breath and took a step towards him. "Ok, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out like that." Chad nodded.

"And I should have mailed the package today. I promise I'll get it to Lucy on time even in I have to fly to Wisconsin myself." I smiled and it was silent for a moment. "So how does it look?" Chad took the icepack off his head. I walked over and examined the bump that seemed to be shrinking. "Well it's not life threatening or anything." I fake gasped. "But is that a hair out of place?" Chad moved his hands franticly onto of his head. I smirked. He raised his eyebrows and lowered his hands.

"Ha ha, very funny." Chad quickly glanced down at his watch. "Oh gosh, it's almost nine. I should go." I nodded and grabbed my bag closing my dressing room door behind us when we walked out. It was silent all the way to the parking lot. We stopped just before the sidewalk hit the asphalt.

"Uh thanks for nursing me back to health." I smiled.

"Your welcome. Oh and tell me when the package is going to get to Wisconsin. I have to tell Lucy's mom to get it, so Lucy won't see it until her birthday." Chad's eyes grew wide.

"Oh shoot! I just forgot I'm not going to be here tomorrow. I need to go to New York for an interview."

"Well I'm not going to be here on Sunday, because my mom insists on going to San Diego for mother daughter bonding."

"I'm leaving again on Sunday night to go see my dad in Minnesota. I would call you but… you know." I nodded. "How about I'll leave you a note behind the brick." I raised my eyebrows.

"The brick?" He shrugged.

"You know the one that fell on my head earlier. I'll put a note behind it Sunday and you can grab it when you get back from San Diego." I nodded.

"Ok sure." He smiled and I smiled back. He held his hand out and cleared his throat.

"Uh well goodnight." I grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Goodnight." We both let go of each other's hands and walked to our cars without another word.

* * *

I walked over to the brick wall Sunday night. I looked over the bricks trying to find out which brick had fallen. One was slightly a lighter red then the rest, just like I remembered. There was a little hole in the upper right corner of the brick just big enough to slide your finger in and be able to pull it out. I pulled the brick out and sure enough there was a folded piece of notebook paper laying behind it. I looked around quickly knowing how suspicious it would be if anyone from my cast saw me pulling a brick out from the wall to retrieve a note. It would be especially weird if they knew the note was from Chad. I quickly pulled the note out and slid the brick back in place. I slid to the ground, unfolding the half sheet of paper.

**Sonny- **

**Package should be getting to Wisconsin by Monday morning. I have Josh flying out tonight. Hope you had fun in San Diego. Probably more fun than I had interviewing in New York.**

**–CDC **

I sighed with relief. Lucy would get the package on her birthday. I soon found myself wondering. _What happen in New York? _I pulled a pen out of my bag with a fresh sheet of paper. I held the pen in my hand staring down at the paper hesitating. I moving my pen towards the paper and then back. I then took a deep breath and started to write.

_Chad-_

_Thanks for getting the package to Wisconsin on time. I really appreciate it. What happened in New York to make it so bad?_

_-Sonny_

I sighed and stood up while folding the paper. I took the brick out of the wall and stuck the paper in the wall, so it was propped up against the front of one of the bricks. I looked at the paper one more time before sliding the brick back into place. I tossed my pen back into my bag and headed down the hall.


	2. Headaches And Continues Messages

**Secrets Within The Wall**

**A/N: **I haven't updated in a while. Sorry. :( School has occupied my time, but now summers here and I'm ready to finish all of my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter and happy Summer. :D

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Thanks For The Reviews: **SciFiGeek14, monkey87, Violetsilk, luckyme123, Gina Maxwell, xhighflyerx, .record, EllietheDisneyfreak, CleveSportsFanatic, Harryfan94 :)

* * *

-CPOV-

My head hurt. Ok, hurt, understatement. Throbbed, much better. Two hour plane rides did not do wonders on Chad's looks, or head.

I walked in through the front doors of Condor Studio and ran my hand through my already tousled hair. Then I let my eyes adjust from the bright setting sun, to the dimness of the hallways. They always seemed darker at night. Darkness was good. It let my head have rest. I walked slowly down the halls, past the _So Random _set when I stopped to glance at the brick wall. I rested my hand on the lightest brick and slid my finger into the hole._There was no message. Sonny had already retrieved the note. You're wasting your time Chad._ _What makes you think there's anything there._

Yet as these thoughts came to mind, I took a deep breath in. _But what if there is? _I held my breath and was about to take the brick out—

"Chad?" a voice yelled from down the hall. A girl's voice. A high pitch girl's voice, so much for my head. I quickly took my hand off the brick and leaned up against the wall.

"Hello Portlyn," I said rubbing my temples.

"The director has the new script! He wants you to have a look at it." I leaned up against the brick wall.

"Splendid, be there in a minute." I kept my head down with my eyes closed before I heard Portlyn take a step closer to me.

"Chad? Are you ok?" _Did every word have to echo in this hall? _

"Fine, fine, just go." I waved her off with my hand. Then a second later I could hear her high heels drag on the carpet as she walked out of the hallway. I took a deep breath and let my head rest against the wall. _One minute Chad, just a one minute breather. Then you have to go._ But of course my head had to go back to thinking about the brick, so I turned around and didn't even hesitate to take it out of the wall.

There lay a note. A crisp, clean, well folded note propped up against another brick. I smiled and gently dropped the brick down to the floor, before sticking my hand into the hole and grabbed the note between two fingers. I pulled the note out and flipped it over in my hands as I slid to the floor. I stared at it for a moment and then looked carefully around the hallway to see if anyone was coming. I sighed, unfolded the note and then flattened the note out on my legs letting my eyes scan over the neat writing.

_Chad- _

_Thanks for getting the package to Wisconsin on time. I really appreciate it. What happened in New York to make it so bad?_

_ -Sonny _

She had written back. I let my head rest against the brick wall before taking a pen out of my pocket and held it in my mouth as flipped Sonny's note over and thought about what to write. I placed the paper up against the wall and thought my words over once again in my head before taking the pen out of my mouth and writing.

**Sonny-**

**I'm glad your package got to Lucy in time. Tell her I said "Happy late birthday" from me. In New York I had to do an interview for that new show "Strictly The Truth." Turns out, there is nothing true about it. Every sentence I said they twisted it around and asked me the stupidest questions making me give the stupidest answers which made me look, well stupid. Good thing it was only on late night T.V. and barley anyone saw.**

"Chad!" Portlyn's voice rang again through the hall. I quickly added—

**How was San Diego?**

**-CDC**

Then I crinkled the note into a ball and shoved it in the wall along with the brick.

"Chad? I thought you were coming." Portlyn said now entering the hall. I smiled and brushed off my shirt.

"I am now," I said getting up and following her out of the hall, as I took one last glance at the brick wall.

* * *

-SPOV-

_~The Next Afternoon ~_

"Ok, so they call mozzarella sticks, mozzarella sticks and fish sticks, fish sticks. For crying out loud they even call bread sticks, bread sticks," Nico said holding up one of his bread sticks as we sat in the cafeteria. "But why don't they call French fries, potato sticks?"

"I danno," Grady said examining his French fries. "Just like why they don't call raisins, grapes. I mean they are the same thing right?"

"Ok, ok, guys," I said putting my hands up. "I'd love to talk about the misnaming of food some more, but we have to come up with a new sketch."

"Oh! How about a princess sketch!" Tawni chimed in. I rolled my eyes.

"Tawni we already had four princess sketches this month." She pouted.

"But I like being a princess." She pulled out her makeup bag and took out a crown pin before sliding it into her hair.

"Trust me, you already are a princess." She shrugged. Right then the Mackenzie Falls crew came in and started walking to their table.

I got up from my seat and walked over to Chad, putting my hand on his shoulder, and he turned to face me. "Thanks again for getting my package to Lucy on time, I mean maybe she could have lived another day or two without an autographed picture of you and a tube of Tawni's Coco-moco-coco, but it was still very nice of you to do." Chad smiled.

"Well it's all part of a day's work Sonny and—wait I never autographed a picture for Lucy."

"And I never gave you a tube of my lipstick!" Tawni yelled from the table, glairing up at me. I laughed nervously.

"Anyway," I patted Chad's shoulder. "Thanks again." I went to go sit down at the table.

"Oh and Sonny, check _the_ 'mail box, I think I saw something in there." Chad said. I raised my eyebrows.

"My mailbox? You were at my house?" Chad laughed.

"No, the other mailbox, you know the red one." I stared at him blankly. "The one in the studio, that's red, and square," Chad hissed through his teeth. _The brick._

"Oh, that one." I laughed. "I'll check after lunch." He smiled and walked away.

"You have a mailbox in the studio?" Tawni asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Uh, yeah. You know, for my fans... so you couldn't steal the letters anymore." She glared at me before picking through her food. I smiled to myself. _I have a feeling this is going to go on for a long time._


End file.
